huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney N.
Courtney N. is a contestant from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Courtney was placed on the yellow Gondol tribe during Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. On Day 1, a strong pairing was formed between the British Noel and Natasha. To counteract this, Courtney and the remaining members of the tribe, Sasha, India and William, formed a quartet. Gondol won the first immunity challenge, but lost the second. The alliance of four had the power and at tribal council, voted out Noel. Courtney and India formed a closer bond to each other than the rest of their alliance, making a Final Two deal. This was further strengthened when they went searching for a Hidden Immunity Idol and Courtney found it. When Gondol lost their second immunity challenge, the girls thought it would be easy to get rid of Natasha. Although Natasha tried to convince the boys to turn on Courtney and India, they wouldn't and Natasha was unanimously voted out. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred and Courtney was switched to the blue Chan Loh tribe with India. They joined original Chan Loh members Grainne and J'Tia as well as To Tang members Isaiah, Paisley and Naya. Courtney and India remained tightly connected and brought Grainne into their alliance when they saw she was excluded from To Tang. J'Tia was the swing vote, but Grainne assured the girls that she would get her to join. When Chan Loh lost the first challenge, Courtney voted for Naya, the To Tang trio voted for India and J'Tia voted alone for Isaiah. With a tied vote, Grainne pleaded for J'Tia's vote and she agreed, voting out Naya. Chan Loh lost the next challenge, and the girls wanted to vote out Isaiah. However, when India heard that her name was being thrown around, she openly showed her idol at tribal council. The To Tang pair then whispered to Grainne about blindsiding J'Tia and since it wasn't against the core three, Courtney unanimously voted her out. At this point, the tribes merged. Grainne, Courtney and India were still aligned with each other, but needed more people for the numbers. Chris and Sasha, who was close to Courtney and India before the switch, were in the minority at the switch and returned to them at the merge. The Chan Loh trio wanted to get rid of their rivals, Isaiah and Paisley, and told the boys at the vote. At tribal council, Courtney voted with her alliance and made Paisley the first member of the jury. Following the vote, the minority alliance members went into turmoil, allowing the majority to fly under the radar. Giving Sasha and Chris a say this vote, the alliance of five voted out Astrid. Courtney's alliance soon went through some changes as Sasha and Chris flipped to the minority. However, her alliance regained power once again when William had a connection to Courtney from the original Gondol, and brought his ally, Dre. Having another alliance of five now, they made a power move by voting out Chris. The Chan Loh girls were sitting pretty on the tribe because the others were trying to target each other. However, Sasha made a plot to get rid of Grainne and needed Dre and William's help. When this news travelled to Courtney and India, the alliance voted out Sasha. When William and Dre flipped on the Chan Loh girls, Courtney hatched a plan to take her revenge. Dre and William told the rest of the minority to vote out Courtney. Luckily for her, this was the extent of their plan. At tribal, Courtney played her idol, shocking the tribe. This was soon followed by Dre playing her idol for herself. This was unfortunate considering the Chan Loh girls voted for William and he was made the fifth member of the jury. On a tribe of six, the girls now had the potential to at least make another tie. Courtney and her allies voted for Dre, but the rest of the tribe voted for her. At the revote, Grainne convinced Isaiah to get rid of Dre and she was voted out next. Realising he'd been tricked, Isaiah didn't want to work with the Chan Loh girls anymore. It didn't matter anyway because when he couldn't win the next challenge, Courtney and the girls voted him out. Courtney W. was the only obstacle in allowing the girls to get to the Final Three together. He didn't win the final immunity and he was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury praised Courtney's idol play getting rid of William but they all felt that was her only sole move. In the end, Courtney was given the title of Runner-Up with Grainne after both receiving zero of eight votes. Voting History Trivia *Courtney, India and Astrid all hold the record for the most votes cast against them during Kaôh Rōng, with ten. *Courtney is one of seven finalists who voted correctly at every single Tribal Council they attended. Other finalists include Jaclyn from Survivor: Palau, Cody from Survivor: All Stars, Crimson from Survivor: South Pacific and Gail from Survivor: Worlds Apart, Adam from Survivor: One World and Grainne from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. *Courtney was originally slated to compete on Survivor NZ: Thailand, but was ultimately not chosen for the final cast. Category:Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Castaways